Ninja vs Zombies
by UnknownLine
Summary: Orochimaru crea un germen para acabar para siempre contra sus contrincantes, pero su servidor comete un error, siendo Orochimaru el primero en convertirse en esas extrañas criaturas. Primer objetivo: La Aldea de la Hoja.
1. El comienzo de una pesadilla

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **EL COMIENZO DE UNA PESADILLA.**

En la secreta Aldea de la Hoja hay pocas creencias del mundo paranormal, usualmente lo describen como la energía del ser, y evitan tratar los temas delicados y oscuros. Hay aldeanos que creen en los muertos vivientes, los vampiros y los fantasmas, pero ellos son considerados como gente extraña por lo que es repudiada por la mayoría.

El cielo nublado inducía un mal presagio en los ojos de los más perceptivos.

Era un día inusual como ningún otro, ¿la razón? Los ninjas de la academia Konoha tuvieron la genial idea de viajar al bosque celebrando el suceso a jounin de la mayor parte de ellos.

En esa tarde los ninjas derretían malvaviscos y hablaban de cosas triviales, reían y comían. Era un ambiente cálido en el que muchos desearían estar. Sucedían cosas inimaginables, por ejemplo, Naruto acariciaba el cabello lacio de Hinata y Sakura apoyaba su cuerpo en el pecho de Sasuke.

Todos los ninjas se sentaron alrededor de la fogata para contar las últimas historias antes de irse a dormir. Kiba sonrió maliciosamente asustando a las chicas del grupo.

—Esta es la historia de una niña que huyó de la aldea y se inundó en la oscuridad del bosque.

El viento hizo silbar los árboles.

—Mientras corría desesperadamente, un hombre se cruzó en su camino... y la acorraló contra un árbol, y le robó lo que ella más protegía.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, asustadas y preocupadas.

—La niña lo injurió y dijo que lo delataría para que lo excomulgaran de la aldea, entonces el hombre, en un ataque de pánico, tomó su cuchillo y la apuñaló en el cuello, luego en el ojo derecho, en el corazón, en el vientre y finalmente en la frente, una y otra vez. Al ver lo que había hecho, desesperado, cortó el cuerpo de la niña en trozos y lo lanzó al río.

La chica de cabello de negro azabache y largo hasta la cintura buscó minuciosamente a su novio.

—Se dice que ahora el espíritu en pena busca almas puras con quién compartir su dolor, torturándolas lentamente para después arrebatarles la vida.

—¡Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, Kiba! —exclamó Ino.

—Es su decisión creer o no, pero les aconsejo a todos cerrar con cuidado sus carpas esta noche.

—Uh… ¿chicos?

—¡Kiba, idiota! ¿Qué tratas de hacer diciendo este tipo de idioteces! ¡Cha! —prosiguió Sakura al borde de la histeria.

—Yo también he oído de eso —aclaró Shino, algo desinteresado.

—¡Chi-chicos! —exclamó Hinata, sonrojándose al obtener todas las miradas—. ¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?

Todos miraron a su alrededor, notando vacío el lugar del rubio más hiperactivo del grupo.

—Es cierto, no está… Deberíamos separarnos e ir a buscarlo.

—¿Qué nos separemos? ¿Estás loco Kiba? —exclamó Ino.

—¿Cuál es el problema, dama hermosa? Dijiste que era una historia estúpida, nada de eso es verdad —Sai sonrió "sin" malas intenciones…

—Pero… —Ino miró hacia otro lado, sonrojándose.

—… Propongo que las chicas sean un grupo y lo busquen camino a la aldea, por nuestro lado, iremos al corazón del bosque.

La idea de Sasuke fue aprobada.

* * *

—¡Naruto-kun! —llamó Hinata.

—¡Naruto! ¿Nos oyes? —exclamó Sakura.

—¡Naruto idiota! —gritó Ino.

Las chicas escucharon un grito por la derecha reconociendo de inmediato la voz. Era Naruto.

 **Mientras tanto en el grupo de los chicos…**

—Esto es aburrido, justo ahora podría estar durmiendo con Temari, pero claro, una broma haría las cosas más divertidas, ¿no?

—¿Y qué harías? ¿Te la tirarías? —preguntó Lee con las manos en la cabeza.

—¿Y? No es que antes no lo haya hecho.

—Ahora que lo dices… Todos lo hicimos, ¿no? —Sai no pudo evitar la curiosidad—. Lo siento, Shino.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

—TenTen es muy elástica —susurró Lee rascándose la mejilla.

—¿Cuántas posiciones de sexo probaron hasta la fecha?

—¡Sai, eso es privado! —Lee recibió una sonrisa por parte del artista. Suspiró rendido—. ¿Qué hay de Ino?

—A Ino le gusta que le den duro… y las lamidas.

Los ninjas hablaron de sus novias y sus experiencias en la cama. Algunas eran muy eróticas mientras que otras más dulces. Entonces se acordaron de Naruto y comenzaron a curiosear cómo debió ser su primera vez.

—Seguro que Hinata dio el primer paso, conociendo lo torpe que es Naruto —dijo Lee.

—Hinata es muy dulce con él, estuvo enamorada desde que la conocí… —el compañero de equipo de Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, sonrió penosamente.

Oyeron un gemido rasposo cerca del río.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé Lee, iremos a ver.

Ante las palabras de Kiba, Shikamaru bufó exasperado.

 **De vuelta con las chicas…**

—¿Naruto-kun? —Hinata dijo tímidamente y se acercó a la sombra de Naruto, mientras que las chicas…— ¿Por qué se esconden atrás mío?

—Estamos viendo que nada nos siga, tú tranquila.

Hinata frunció ligeramente el ceño por las palabras de Ino. Era fácil decirlo…

—¿Naruto…? —el cuerpo del rubio colgaba de un árbol boca abajo. Temblorosa lo dio vuelta. Notando sus ojos desorbitados y colgando de la cara la cual estaba bañada en sangre.

—AAAH!

Las chicas cayeron al suelo y corrieron rápidamente lejos de la escena.

Pocos segundos más tarde...

Naruto no pudo aguantar la risa al ver como cayeron redondito en la trampa. Se sacó los ojos de goma y se desató los pies.

—Cielos, me alegro de que me encontraron, ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza —sonrió rascándose el mentón—. ¡Una cosa bien hecha! Ahora a volver con los chicos.

Pero para su sorpresa los gritos de las chicas se hicieron más fuertes, ¿se acercaban? ¿alguien amenazó con hacerles daño? Frunció el ceño, la broma tendría que parar ahí.

* * *

—Es un hombre —dijo Sai desde la rama de un árbol.

—¿Será…? —cuestionó Shikamaru, algo temeroso.

—No, es imposible, lo invité todo.

—Alguien tiene que ir a ver —propuso Shikamaru. Todos miraban a Sasuke.

—Tsk. Cobardes.

Sasuke bajó del árbol y se acercó lentamente al hombre, quien cojeaba, como si estuviera herido.

—¿Hola?

—¿Qué dice Sasuke? —inquirió Sai.

—¡Nada! ¡Busquen a Sakura, necesitaremos su ninjutsu médico!

—Me quedaré con Sasuke en caso de que necesite ayuda.

Una vez que los ninjas se marcharon a buscar a Sakura, Sai bajó de la rama guardando algo de espacio.

—Parece estar muy mal.

—¿Te quedaste a mirar?

El rostro de Sai hizo una mueca extraña.

—¿Qué me ves?

En un parpadeo Sai empujó a Sasuke contra el árbol, ¿la razón? El sujeto intentó abalanzarse sobre Sasuke en un movimiento no muy amistoso.

—¡¿Qué mierda?!

Para cuando dijo esto Sai estaba ya a kilómetros de ahí.

—¡Sai puto!

* * *

Naruto recibió preocupado el abrazo de Hinata. Las demás chicas respiraban escandalizadas.

—¿Tú no estabas muerto? —acusó Sakura con el dedo recriminador.

—Sakura-chan, hablemos de esto luego, ¿sí? —Hinata lo abrazó con más fuerza—. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?

—Gente… Lucía como… Parecían que estuvieran…

—Un momento —la pelirrosa interrumpió a Hinata—. ¿No será otra de sus estúpidas bromas?

—¡No! Al menos… no que yo sepa.

—De esta no se saldrán fácilmente —dijo Ino amenazante.

—¡Sakura!

Naruto y las chicas se giraron a los ninjas recién llegados. Le explicaron que había un sujeto que necesitaba la Palma Mística. Compartieron miradas confundidas, si no fueron ellos los que vieron en la entrada a Konoha entonces, ¿quiénes eran?

—Vamos todos —propuso Naruto.

Los ninjas asintieron, algo comenzaba a inquietarlos a todos.

…..

Sasuke y Sai se detuvieron al ver a sus compañeros y trataron de recuperar el aliento. Le explicaron lo mejor que pudieron lo que habían visto.

—Es igual a lo que vimos nosotras —murmuró Sakura—, es imposible que estuvieran vivos con todas esas heridas, pero se movían.

—¿Será posible que sean zombies?

—¿Zombies? —preguntaron todos.

—Así es —respondió Choucho—, como los que salen en los mangas.

—Debemos volver a Konoha —afirmó Naruto preocupado por los aldeanos.

El ambiente tenso que rodeaba el grupo de ninjas era fácil de romper con un cuchillo. Todos se preguntaban por sus familias y amigos, deseando internamente que estuviesen a salvo. Pero se detuvieron metros antes de entrar, puesto que todos sintieron el ambiente putrefacto que rodeaba la aldea.

—Es arriesgado —dijo Sasuke en voz baja, para no delatara su ubicación.

—Pero debemos investigar, alguien puede necesitar nuestra ayuda, alguien debe seguir con vida —Naruto habló de igual de bajo que él, pero su tono de voz delataba frustración e incredulidad.

—No sabemos nada sobre esos monstruos, es imprudente Naruto.

—Sasuke tiene razón… sin conocimiento de nuestro oponente somos presa fácil —Sai interrumpió la discusión— Choucho, háblanos de ellos.

—Por supuesto Sai, aquí va lo más importante.

Choucho aclaró que sería seguro que todos subieran a la copa de un árbol. Los integrantes más sensibles del grupo lloraron por no poder despertar de esa surreal pesadilla. Sin saber que era solo el comienzo de una vida infernal.


	2. Adiós Konoha

**Disclaimer:** todos los personajes son propiedad del genio Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **ADIÓS KONOHA**

 _Primero que nada. No anden solos, al menos que quieran ser comida de zombies._

La calle que veían estaba vacía, nubarrones grises cubrían el cielo. Ino corrió y se escondió en el siguiente objetivo, un confiable y para nada sospechoso edificio viejo y silencioso. Shikamaru meditaba con las manos unidas y los ojos cerrados la mejor forma de buscar vivos en la región, por lo que no notó cuando Ino algo exasperada, decidió aventurarse por su propia cuenta.

Ino se puso de cuclillas en la puerta rota, cuando inesperadamente un trío de zombies salieron por la ventana y se abalanzaron sobre ella.

Shikamaru y Choucho escucharon un grito ahogado, lo suficientemente audible como hacia ella y hacerle la cabeza puré con tres piedras gigantes. Shikamaru la miró con molestia y Ino sorió forzadamente.

En realidad, los zombies que habían en la aldea no eran grandes rivales, y habían vencido a shinobis con muchas más habilidades. ¿Entonces por qué les costaba tanto deshacerse de ellos? Porque seguían siendo gente de su misma aldea, que los vieron crecer y convertirse en los ninjas que ese día eran. Era doloroso ver a gente conocida convertida en seres patéticos e iracundos.

 _Regla número dos, cierren el hocico._

Sasuke y Naruto corrían al lado de Sakura, vigilando si veían a algún un ser humano. Entonces Naruto corrió un poco más rápido que Sasuke. Por su lado Sasuke alzó las cejas altivamente y en un pestañeo lo superó. Naruto sonrió rascándose la nariz, y corrió aún más rápido. Sakura suspiró cansinamente reconociendo que se volvería una competencia infantil.

—Chicos…

—Tortuga —soltó Naruto sacándole la lengua.

—Babosa.

—¡Ja! Las tortugas son más lentas que las babosas.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota.

—Sí.

—No.

—Sí —dijo Naruto elevando un poco la voz.

—No al infinito. Gano yo.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo!

El equipo siete se detuvo rápidamente y escuchó no sin cierta estupefacción como el grito de Naruto hacía eco en la calle, y posiblemente en toda la aldea.

—¡Naruto idiota! —exclamó Sakura con llamas de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo.

—No-no quería, Sakura, ¡perdón!

Sakura parecía tener ganas de estrangularlo.

—Ya es muy tarde para eso, tendremos que pelear —dijo Sasuke poniéndose en posición de batalla.

—Bien… Estaba esperando eso, ¡ja! —Naruto relajó los hombros y sonrió como siempre que trataba de ignorar su dolor—, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser masacrar a una estampida de muertos lentos como una tortuga?

—Las babosas son más lentas.

—¡Cállate!

 _—Regla número tres, sé que será difícil, pero no confíen en las personas heridas._

El equipo 8 corría sobre los tejados cuando escucharon el grito de Naruto. Shino y Kiba rodearon los ojos deduciendo que estaba discutiendo con Sasuke. Hinata hizo una mueca preocupada, pero debía seguir usando su byakugan para rastrear el más mínimo rastro de chakra.

—Veo algo.

—¡Genial! ¡Llévanos allá, Hinata!

Hinata los condujo a una casa con la puerta abierta. Un putrefacto olor agrio inundó sus narices, pero eso no los detuvo, sigilosamente indagaron en la casa ennegrecida por la ausencia de luz.

—Oye, ¿segura qué viste algo? —inquirió Kiba con cierto recelo.

Hinata se llevó un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio. El triste hipeo de una niña se escuchó en la habitación del frente. Hinata desactivó el byakugan y se acuclilló a la altura de la niña y colocó su mano sobre la espalda, la cual estaba sucia con sangre.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Chouji —murmuró Shino.

—Pero no podemos dejarla sola.

—Mamá, papá, mi hermano se convirtieron en una de esas cosas —el equipo diez escuchó a la niña con cierta triteza.

—Descuida te sacaremos de aquí.

—Ellos… No quiero… —la niña detuvo sus palabras y gruñó.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Te duele algo?

—Hinata…

La niña volvió a gruñir y se lanzó encima de la shinobi. Hinata ahogó un grito y la afirmó de los hombros. Kiba miró hacia otro lado cuando le propinó una fuerte patada en las costillas y aplastó su cabeza con un mueble.

Los tres guardaron silencio.

 _Regla número cuatro, y última, denle en las cabezas._

—¡Jutsu clones de sombra! —Naruto hizo la técnica con sus manos y sus clones se colocaron en posición de batalla. Los zombies se acercaban como una muchedumbre en busca de comida gratis.

—¡A ellos, de veras!

Los clones de Naruto corrieron hacia ellos y comenzaron propinarles golpes, pero los zombies no morían, es más se levantaban y hacían desaparecer a los clones de sombra.

—¡Es en la cabeza, tarado! ¡Es la única forma de matarlos!

—Claro, se me había olvidado…¡Oigan, denles en la cabeza!

Los clones se lanzaron a los zombies rompiéndole las cabezas uno a uno. Cuando creyeron que se habían deshecho del último zombie, Naruto hizo desaparecer a los demás clones y tomó aire agotado.

—¡Naruto cuidado! —en un pestañeó Naruto yacía bajo un zombie que trataba de morderle el cuello. Naruto iba a tirarlo lejos de él, cuando vio bien su rostro. Su delantal lo confirmó, era quién cocinaba en Ichiruka Ramen.

—¡Naruto! —exclamó Sasuke.

Naruto sintió un nudo en la gargante y a sus brazos comenzando a flaquear. Se acordó de su hija, ¿también se habría convertido en uno de esos monstruos? Frunció el ceño temblorosamente, y trató de golpearlo en la cabeza, pero no podía, se hallaba desbastado.

Sasuke lanzó el cuerpo del zombie contra la pared y el impacto le quebró la cabeza, matándolo al instante.

—Naruto… —susurró Sakura al ver como su mejor amigo comenzaba a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con el brazo.

—No es justo, ¡esa infección es una mierda!

—Cállate Naruto, no queremos a atraer a más muertos.

Naruto siguió llorando sin ruido y temblando de la impotencia. Sakura se acercó a él y lo ayudó a levantarse. Naruto evitaba verla a la cara, luego le dio un fuerte abrazo—. Tranquilo, está en un lugar mejor ahora.

—Yo… quería a ese viejo, Sakura, me cobraba el primer plato siempre que iba a Ichiruka Ramen, pero después, me daba muchas rondas gratis.

Sakura sonrió y acarició su cabello.

—Es hora de volver.

Sasuke asintió puesto revisaron su región de la aldea.

 _Nos veremos aquí cuando hayamos revisado los lugares correspondientes._

Los primeros en volver al árbol fueron Rock Lee, TenTen y Sai, los últimos en llegar fueron Hinata, Kiba y Shino. Shikamaru ideó el plan de dividir al grupo en equipos de tres para que recorrieron cada equipo un sector de la aldea. Los equipos fueron los formados cuando se convirtieron en genin.

Había un silencio lo suficientemente tenso como para cortarlo con un cuchillo.

—Chouji —habló quedamente Shikamaru—, nos ayudaría que siguieras dirigiendo esto, de todos nosotros eres el más experimentado.

Los shinobis asintieron y esperaron que tomara el mando. Chouji se sintió presionado y emocionado al mismo tiempo.

—¿Alguien vio a un humano vivo? Si ese es el caso, que levante la mano.

Los shinobis permanecieron con los brazos abajo.

—¿Alguien consiguió hallar información de lo que sucedió en la aldea a noche? Si ese es el caso, que levante a mano.

Sai, Tenten y Rock Lee levantaron la mano.

—Revisamos la mansión hokage y encontramos esto —Sai le lanzó un pergamino a Chouj, que lo palpó y comenzó a leer.

—Si alguien encuentra esto…

Si alguien encuentra esto es porque desea encontrarnos. Aclaramos que estamos salvos, la mayoría de la gente de la aldea ha sido erradicada, aunque hemos perdido algunas personas queridas. El lugar no será dicho para evitar una repercusión. Hemos sido atacados por un enemigo desconocido y consideramos que era prudente retirarnos y evitar más muertes. Sea quien sea que esté leyendo esto, no nos hemos rendido, y acabaremos con esto desde la raíz.

Atentamente, la Quinta Hokage.


End file.
